Bevinn Quist
Background The Beauchamps are Wroonian, and upper class. Nazarius Quist was just a lowly sales executive. Not aristocracy. And his race counted against him as well. The Beauchamps see humans as the rats, the cockroaches of the galaxy, not the noble survivors and colonists they really are. Never mind that Wroonians aren't that much different from humans. Eleanore's brothers felt the same as their parents, but her sisters...felt differently. They, too, were captivated by Nazarius' good looks, his outgoing personality, his thoughtful flattery. They encouraged Eleanore to pursue the romance, despite their parents' orders. Eleanore was in training to be in politics, diplomatics, Senate, or Embassy. But her training went down the tubes as she became lost in her romance with Nazarius. As her grades slipped, her parents became angrier and angrier. Finally, they threatened their daughter, the daughter they were most proud of, with disownment. If Quist had been a member of any significant gentry or elite, it could have resulted it a vicious sort of war. As it was, Quist and Eleanore just had to make themselves scarce. So they left, Eleanore and her lover ran from Talravin to try to find a safer place to make a home, and a family. They ended up settling on Darepp. It was easy for Nazarius to find employment as a sales executive for a large company there. His new bride Eleanore also worked in sales, for the same company. Her unfinished education served her well in that position. But galactic politics got in the way. After trade embargos, minor skirmishes, and the closing down of the company they worked for, The Quists left Darepp in search of new employment, a new way to make a living for their blossoming family. They found their way to the Caspia system, and the startup company Caspian Design & Manufacturing Corporation. Nazarius found work quickly, doing the same thing he had done before: sales executive. This time, Eleanore did not take a paid job with the company. She opted to stay at home and raise her family. She had seven children, and wanted to be with them. Her oldest was 22 at the time, a son named Aralt. Next is a son named Fergal, two years younger. Riona follows, at age 18, and then Vivienne who was 16. Bevinn was 14 years old at the time of the move. She has two younger brothers, Teagan, who was 12, and Leander who was 10. As the years passed, Eleanore's children pursued their lives, gradually leaving home. Bevinn, however, wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps. She went on sales trips and meetings with her father, and eventually realized that what she wanted to do was be an ambassador. She worked and studied hard, the specialized courses that include languages, tact, alien cultures, and some business. Eleanore couldn't help being proud of her youngest daughter, and did all she could to encourage Bevinn's goals and ambitions. She made sure that Bevinn had the best classes for such a position, the best tutors, the strongest languages. After her intensive studies, Bevinn earned her first position as an attache to an ambassador. Ambassador Geshem Wilner, in actuality, had been an ambassador for many, many years. As a result of his advanced age, he became more and more confused, less and less competent. Attache Bevinn Quist performed more and more of his duties on her own, and coached him through the ones he preferred to be a part of. This continued until his death. Upon which, Bevinn and Wilner's other staff were recalled to Caspar, where the truth of Bevinn's works unfolded. Impressed with her enterprise, Presav Thomas Mahon gave her her own ambassadorship. He assigned her to Saleucami, on her own. With the recent NSO invasion, the Casparian Embasy on Saleucami was evacuated in advance of the martial activities by a Marine landing party. Since that time, Bevinn Quist has been working in the government offices on Caspar, performing tasks she's vastly overqualified for. She eagerly awaits her next assignment, whatever it may be. Quist, Bevinn